Sick Moyashis and Doctor Usagis
by darkxwolfxdemon
Summary: Poor Moyashi-chan gets ill after a mission, so it’s up to the lovable Usagi to look after him. Will the heat of the fever spark off something else between the two besides friendship? Warning: shonenai, first fanfic, rated T to be safe EDITED and COMPLETE
1. Prologue

_**Wolf: **__Whoopp!! My first fanfiction!__ I've been reading yaoi fan fiction for god knows how long and got half a ton of stories running around in my head that just wouldn't get onto paper (or into my computer in my case =P). But I'm forcing them now so HA!! =)_

_**Lavi**__: o.O…whoa, freaky person_

_**Wolf**__: Says the guy with an eye patch and a size-changing hammer -__-_

_**Lavi**__: Touché ^_^u_

_**Wolf**__: Hehe, so let's get on with this shall we?_

_**Lavi**__: Haven't you forgotten something?_

_**Wolf**__: Like…?_

_**Lavi**__: *coughs*disclaimer*coughs*_

_**Wolf**__: -__-u damn…oh well. Okay, so I don't own -Man or the characters and I'm not making any money out of this bla bla bla… Happy?_

_**Lavi**__: Haiiiiiii ^_^_

_**Wolf**__: No need to sound so damn happy about it TT_TT Oh yeah!! This is also a shonen-ai (sp?) fanfic…so for all thoughs who don't like boyxboy, please press the little 'back' button now ^_^_

* * *

"A fever?" Lavi repeated from his curled up position in one of the library's comfy chairs, an open book lay forgotten in his lap.

"When did this happen?"

"I'm not too sure," replied Linalee, "You know how he is when it comes to covering up his discomforts. For all I know, he could have been feeling bad before the mission even started."

Lavi had to agree with the girl there. The moyashi did have a bad habit of hiding things, especially things that concerned said moyashi's heath.

"So where's moyashi-chan now?" asked the red-head.

"I think he said something about having a nap once we'd handed the report in." answered Linalee. She suddenly looked nervous and began fiddling with the hem of her uniform.

"Normally I'd go check on him, but Nii-san needs me to go on another mission straight away, so…um…do you think you could…?"

Lavi waved the girl's question away with a grin.

"Don't worry about it Linalee, I was gonna visit the Bean Sprout when I knew he'd got back anyways."

Linalee smiled gratefully at the red-head.

"Thanks Lavi, I wasn't sure who I could ask if you couldn't see him."

"Yeah, I hear ya. I think hell will freeze over before Yû-chan pronouces the words: 'are you all right?'."

Linalee giggled.

"Yeah, your right. I'd best be off. Thanks again Lavi, try not to catch whatever he's got okay?"

"Sure thing! See you when you get back."

The Chinese girl waved as she left the library, leaving Lavi alone in his chair next to the fire.

* * *

_**Wolf:**__ Voilà ^_^_

_**Lavi:**__ o.O that's it??? Kinda short isn't it?_

_**Wolf:**__ It's only the first chapter baka Ugasi -__- *sigh* please review =)_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Wolf:**__ OMG!! People are actually interested in this thing?? O.o *falls over from shock*_

_**Lavi:**__ HAY!! Moyashi!! *glomps Allen*_

_**Allen: **__It's Allen baka Usagi! And what on earth is wrong with you?_

_**Lavi: **__Wolf-chan wants to hurt me T_T_

_**Allen: **__Doesn't she normally?_

_**Lavi: **__TT_TT_

_**Wolf:**__ *sighs* So Anyhoo…thanks again for the favs and reviews people ^_^ especially _blood-stained-rag-doll _who pointed out my spelling mistake thanks for that ^_^ (I totally suck at spelling -__-)_

_**Allen:**__ Going to a French college doesn't help with English spellings =S_

_**Wolf: **__Very true -__-…Soo…on to the next chap…=)_

_**Lavi: **__*cough*disclaimer*cough*_

_**Wolf:**__ Sheesh -__-…Allen, you do the honours will ya?_

_**Allen:**__ darkxwolfxdemon doesn't own -Man or any if it's characters and isn't making any profit from this ^_^_

* * *

Lavi thought about what Linalee had said as he made his way down one of the many corridors. She and Allen had left for a mission about a week ago to Finland, just two days after Allen had come back from a mission in Germany. Neither countries were exactly the best place to get a tan, and neither would have helped with a cold.

The red-head doubted that the younger exorcist had caught whatever he had at H.Q. There hadn't been anything going round the Order for a while now (the last time had been when Krory had brought a cold back with him from a mission in Slovakia last month. It was the first time the Order had had a 'lack of tissues' crises).

Seeing as Linalee hadn't mentioned any illnesses in Finland, Lavi could only guess that whatever Allen had, he'd caught in Germany. Whether or not he was feeling bad before accepting the mission with Asian girl however, Lavi doubted that the moyashi would ever admit it.

The red-head finally stopped in front of one of the many hundred identical doors that lined the corridor walls, only this door had a magic trick. All you had to do was say the magic word, and a white haired bean sprout would pop out yelling 'It's Allen, damn it!'.

Lavi took a deep breath, and yelled out "Oi! Moyashi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaannn!!! You in there?!".

3...2...1...

" …"

"What the…?" Lavi stared at the door. Maybe Allen had had his nap and had gone to get something to eat?

Lavi was just about to make his way to the cafeteria, when his sensitive ears picked up on a small rustle from behind the closed door.

"…mmph…m'comin'…"

More rustling, a thump, a curse, then at last…

"Wow! You look like crap Moyashi."

"It's Allen." Came the automatic reply from the white haired exorcist, "And thanks, I'll take that as a compliment shall I?"

Unfortunately, Allen really did look like the definition of 'crap'.

His normally pale skin had lost whatever colour it had and seemed to have relocated itself to the boy's cheeks, giving his face a very flushed look. His eyes were watering slightly and judging from the sound of his voice, his throat was sore. Lavi also couldn't help notice that the younger was shivering, which made sense since any visible skin was covered in sweat.

"Well I can hardly say that you look a picture of healthiness." replied the red-head with a sympathetic grin for the younger male standing in the doorway.

Allen frowned slightly.

"I'm perfectly fine, Lavi. I just caught a slight cold on…" Allen paused for a second to cough into his hand, "my last…" cough, "mission…" cough, cough.

The white haired exorcist turned his back to Lavi to cough harshly into his hand, leaning on the wooden doorframe to support himself as the coughs racked his body. Once he'd got his breathing back under control, Allen tried to turn back to Lavi, only to find that his coughing fit had left him even weaker than he already was, with an added bonus of vertigo and a killer headache.

"It's sounds like it's a bit more than a 'slight cold' to me Allen." came Lavi's gentle voice from behind him.

Suddenly, Allen felt a cool hand on his warm brow, probably the only part of him that wasn't freezing. Unconsciously, he leaned into the soothing touch.

The red-head frowned.

"Damn it Allen! You're burning up! You could probably fry a bloody egg on you skin right now."

"Don'be ridicules, 'm fine." Came Allen's mumbled reply. He lent over and buried his head in the crook of Lavi's neck, shutting his eyes which felt like weights. "Hmm, you're warm…"

Lavi looked worryingly at Allen as he gently wrapped his arms around the younger to try to stop his shivering, even though he could feel the heat of Allen's fever through his exorcist uniform and his shirt underneath.

"I think we should take you to the nurse, don't you think?"

A firm shake of the head from the shorter was the only answer received.

The elder of the two sighed. Even when ill, the moyashi was still as stubborn as a mule.

"Fine, let's put you back to bed then shall we?"

A nod. Well it's better than nothing, thought the red-head.

He led the white haired boy into his room, shutting the door gently behind him.

As Lavi helped the younger male to the bed, he couldn't help but worry that Allen's temperature was high, really high.

Once he'd tucked Allen in, he began to make his way back towards the door, but was stopped by something clinging to his wrist.

"'vi…" came Allen's raspy voice, half buried beneath the covers, "you're not goin' t'get the nurse are you…?"

The red head smiled gently and knelt down so that he was at eye level with the white haired exorcist. He brushed a few unruly white locks from the flushed face before replying, "I'm just going to my room to get some things to bring your temperature down, okay? I promise I'll be back in a few minuets, and I wont be with the freakishly scary nurse."

Allen chuckled, but turned away to cough into his hand. Lavi waited until the coughing fit had passed, before running his fingers through the soft white locks one more time, then making his way towards his own room.

As Lavi made his way throw the corridors, he couldn't help but think how cute Allen looked even while ill. Sure he didn't like it when the little moyashi wasn't feeling good. Heck, the red-head completely hated it when the other boy felt that way. It wasn't like Allen to allow himself to be cooped up in bed all day. He was always doing something, whether is was training, eating, or just hanging out with his friends.

Lavi sighed. Since when had he become so obsessed over Allen's welfare? Since that level 4's attack? Since the Ark? Since Allen's 'death' ?

Yeah, that was probably it.

The red head had felt like a part of him had died that day. Or it had been his heart coming back to life, only to be broken seconds after?

He had never had so much trouble keeping his emotions under control, and had even gone as far as to shout at Linalee (Lavi swore he could still feel the bruise the old panda had given him that day).

Then of course there was that Tyki guy. Even now, just thinking about what that son of a bitch had done to Allen made the redhead's blood boil. He'd never wanted to kill someone that badly before, all just to avenge the person he cared about most in the world, the person he'd willingly give his life to protect…

The future Bookman ran his fingers frustratingly through his hair.

He was so screwed

* * *

_**Wolf:**__ Well?_

_**Lavi:**__ Errr…=S_

_**Wolf:**__ Shut up you -__-_

_**Allen:**__ Why am I ill??_

_**Wolf:**__…errr…because I want you to be? ^_^u_

_**Lavi and Allen:**__ o.O!!_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Wolf: **__*yawns*_

_**Allen: **__You okay Wolf?_

_**Wolf: **__Yeah, I'm fine. Lack of sleeps finally caught up with me apparently lol._

_**Lavi: **__Ooooh! What you been doing to keep you up all night eh? ;-)_

_**Wolf: **__*whacks Lavi* Exams you perverted rabbit!!_

_**Lavi: **__*hides behind Allen* Alleeeeeeeennnn!! She hit me again T_T_

_**Wolf: -__- **__Well, big thanks to _Aion Laven Walker _and _E. _for the reviews and to anyone else who added this to their favourites =)._

_**Allen:**__*reads reviews* hehe_

_**Lavi:**__ What you laughing at?_

_**Allen:**__*tries to hid reviews* oh nothing =S_

_**Lavi:**__*grabs reviews and reads* …o.O!! I DO SO HAVE LITERARY VISION!! TT_TT_

_**Wolf: **__Errr…Allen, you wana sort out him out before they call out a flash flood warning?_

_**Allen:**__*sighs* sure thing_

_**Lavi: **__Don't you dare forget the disclaimer Wolf!! *leaves with Allen*_

_**Wolf: **__-__- Damn it!! Every time! Ok, so I think we all know I don't own -Man or any of it's characters bla bla bla…_

* * *

"Allen? You still alive in there?" Lavi entered the younger exorcist's room without knocking, to find the other trying to suffocate himself with his own bed sheets, or so it appeared.

"Come on Moyashi, I doubt depriving yourself of oxygen is gonna help you feel any better you know."

" 's All'n." Came the muffled reply from somewhere deep beneath the mound of materiel. The voice sounded weak, but it's owner's grip was vice-like on the covers, making it almost impossible for the redhead to get to him.

After about a five minute struggle, Lavi finally gave in.

" Okaaaay, have it your way. I'll just go get the head nurse shall I?"

The effects of these few words were instant.

Lavi suddenly found himself on the floor, looking up at a very flushed, very panicky, not to mention very ill looking Allen, who was currently straddling him.

"Wow, you can fight against a hundred-odd Akuma, yet you can't stand up to a grouchy old nurse?"

Lavi's grin slipped however, as he took in the younger boy's condition. It appeared that the small two feet jump from the bed to Lavi had taken it's toll on the smaller exorcist.

The shivering which the redhead had witnessed earlier had gotten worse, and it seemed to be taking everything Allen had to hold himself up on his arms which were placed on either side of Lavi's head.

"Allen?"

His only reply was a shake of the head and a pained expression on the smaller male's face.

Very gently, Lavi sat up and drew Allen into a warm embrace, allowing other to burry his face into the crook of the elder's neck. He felt the trembling decrease slightly, but the red head frowned at the fever that hadn't dropped during his absence, not that he had expected it to, but he hadn't expected it to increase like it had either.

"Allen," Lavi murmured into the soft white hair beneath him. "You don't have to put up the act anymore. I know you're not feeling well, so stop trying to hide it from me." He tightened his grip on the younger boy as he said spoke. "Just tell me what's wrong so I can help, okay?"

" 'm okay…" Whispered Allen from his spot on Lavi's shoulder, his warm breath making the redhead shiver slightly, "just a cold."

Lavi sighed. If his hands weren't currently holding Allen steady in his lap, he was pretty sure that he would be slapping his head in irritation right now.

"Allen, for once in your life, just admit that you're not completely invincible and let someone else look after you." He said.

"Don't wan'people t'worry."

The redhead had to roll his eyes to that one. Typical Moyashi, sick as a dog yet still worried about everyone else's welfare.

"Right, I'll make a deal with you. You let me look after you, and I'll swear that I'll never breath a word to anyone about you being ill and even take you out for dango next time we've got five minuets to ourselves, okay?"

There was a moment's pause, then…

"Okay."

The elder of the two allowed himself to grin in triumph.

"Good, so you gona tell me how you feel, or to I have to bribe you into that as well?"

The boy in his arms sighed as though in defeat, but still didn't remove himself from the other's hold.

"My hold body aches, my throat feels like it's made of sandpaper, my head's killing me, I'm exhausted yet I've barely done a thing and I'm freezing."

Lavi frowned slightly at the symptoms as well as the sound of Allen's voice, but he was glad that the younger exorcist was finally opening up to him.

"So how long have you been feeling like this?" he asked.

The white head boy turned his head to the side to cough before answering.

"Just after I got back from…" cough, "…Germany…" cough, "…I thought it was just a cold though."

The older nodded at the other's explication. It was true that it was sometimes difficult to distinguish the difference between a cold and the flu, even though the viruses which cause the two were different.

"And when did you start to feeling bad?"

The redhead felt Allen frown at the question, as the younger tried to find the answer though a his headache.

"During…during the mission with Linalee, a few days before we caught the train home."

Lavi noticed how Allen's voice seemed to be weakening with each answer, and decided that questioning time was over.

"Right. Com'on then ya Moyashi, let's get you back into bed before I catch a cold from sitting on this damn floor, shall we?"

As the older exorcist began to manoeuvre the other's weight so he could stand, he distinctly heard a small voice from his shoulder say: " 's All'n…"

Lavi couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face.

Same old Allen.

* * *

_**Wolf: **__Aaaand…done! ^_^_

_**Lavi:**__ *reads story* Kinda short isn't it?_

_**Wolf:**__ Oh great, you're back are you?_

_**Lavi:**__ Yup, Allen-chan made me feel better ^_^_

_**Wolf: **__Where is Allen by the way?_

_**Lavi: **__Err…well he's kinda tiered from err…making me feel better ^_^''_

_**Wolf:**__ o.O I wish I never asked -__-_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Wolf: **__Hay! Feeling better are we Allen? ^_^_

_**Allen:**__ Err…yes thank you? Why do you ask?_

_**Wolf: **__Nothing, just something Lavi said ^_^ ''_

_**Allen:**__…Lavi…What did you tell her?_

_**Lavi:**__ Nothing!! I just said you were tiered I swear! I didn't say anything about-_

_**Wolf:**__ Errr…guys? I kinda rated this thing 'T' so do you mind keeping your bedroom talk for another fic? _

_**Lavi:**__ Aww…you mean there isn't going to be any lemons in this one? *perverted grin*_

_**Allen: **__LAVI!! * Lavi*_

_**Lavi:**__ …_

_**Wolf:**__ Ouch, =S. So yeah, I wont be writing any lemons seeing as this is my first fic, I wanna see how this one goes before I do something like that._

_Ok, once again, big thanks to _E. R. Burke, Thiendrah _and _Aion Laven Walker _for the reviews and everyone else who added this story to their favourites, really motivates me ^_^_

_**Lavi:**__ Darkxwolfxdemon doesn't own -Man in anyway apart from a few mangas._

_**Wolf: **__Hay! I thought you were out?_

_**Lavi:**__ Had to come around to do the disclaimer, 'cause YOU never do!_

_**Wolf: **__Pfft…meany *pouts*_

* * *

It took a while for Lavi to detangle the mess of blankets on Allen's bed, but it took even longer to persuade the younger boy into having just one thin sheet to cover himself.

"But Lavi, I'm so cold." Said Allen as he done his best to wrap himself up in the thin piece of materiel to preserve more body heat.

The redhead made sure not to look at the white haired exorcist, while he straightened out the sheet which Allen was currently cocooning himself in. Lavi knew the younger well enough to know that he would have the 'puppy dog eyes' turned on at maximum right now, and he doubted he'd be strong enough to resist.

"Trust me Allen, you're about as cold as the Sahara Desert in the middel of summer at the moment. I could probably do a fry up on you're forehead."

A sudden coughing fit made it clear to the elder that it was now safe to look up at the smaller male. Sure enough, Allen had curled over on his side, his back to Lavi and his hand covering his mouth in a feeble attempt to muffle the coughs.

The sight made Lavi's heart clench. He hated seeing Allen like this, really hated it. He'd rather have the crap beaten out of him every day by Panda, than see the white haired exorcist in this condition (not that the stupid Panda didn't give him at least one kick in the head a day).

The redhead sat on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed the smaller male's back. It wasn't much, but it was enough to give Allen a small amount of comfort.

After the coughs had subsided, the younger exorcist rolled onto his back, his breath coming out in short gasps as he tried to regain control over his overheated body. The force of his coughs had left him weak, shaking and covered in even more sweat. Allen got a familiar sense of déjà vu as he felt the elder's cool hand on his brow, only this time in a more comforting manner, not just to check his temperature. Despite his earlier statement of being too cold, he lent towards the cooler limb.

" 'vi…" croaked out Allen, who grimaced at the sound of his own voice.

"Yeah?" replied the redhead, his hand moving over to the younger's temple to rub gently, trying to relieve the other's headache. Allen closed his eyes at the feeling.

"You don' hav'to be here, if you have other things t'do."

Allen didn't see the small smile form on the other's lips as he said this. He only felt the soothing hand move from his temple, to running its fingers through his snow-white hair, then back to his temple. He let out a small sigh of relief as he felt his headache go down from a bordering migraine, to a dull throb.

"I wouldn't leave you for anything, Allen." Came the elder's soft voice, although Allen wasn't sure if he was meant to have heard or not.

He nearly whimpered when he felt the other's hand leave his head. The smaller male opened his silver eyes to see Lavi rummaging around in a small bag he'd obviously brought back with him.

He screwed up his nose in disgust when he saw a small bottle of pills being pulled out. Damn it, he hated medication in any shape or form. It was one of the many reasons he didn't want to go to the infirmary (apart from the fact that the head nurse scared him more than the Earl did). Who knew how many drugs he would be forced to take if he went there? Allen frowned at the thought.

"Oh come on Moyashi, we need to give you something for that fever of yours."

Lavi couldn't stop himself from chuckling at the younger boy's face. It reminded him of a small child who didn't want to eat his vegetables.

"It's Allen, and don't need medication Lavi." Allen was grateful to find that his voice had improved since his last coughing fit, although it did still sound a bit raspy.

"Yeah right, try telling me that when I don't burn my hand on your forehead eh?" replied the redhead as he opened the little bottle and tipped two of the pills into his palm.

"Do you need water to take these, or can you swallow them dry?" he asked.

"I'm not taking them." Came the stubborn reply.

Lavi got the familiar urge to slap himself in the head again. Honestly, you would have thought that a fever like that would make a person less stubborn. But then again, since when did Allen Walker ever follow the laws of nature?

The elder found a jug of water and a glass on the younger's chest of draws, but when he turned back to the smaller male with a glass of water in his other hand, he found him hiding under the sheet.

What. The. Hell?

Lavi was now certain that he really would be slapping himself if both his hands weren't full. How the heck was he going to make the damn bean sprout take his medicine now?

A sudden idea hit him.

Sure, it wasn't the best of ideas, especially considering his feelings towards the white haired male, but it was the only thing he could come up with right now.

With his mind set on the task at hand, the redhead made his way to the other's bedside, taking a sip of the water then popping the two pills into his mouth, but didn't swallow.

When he was less than a foot away, he placed the now half-empty glass on the bedside table, leaving both hands free…

Then pounced.

Whatever Allen had been expecting the elder to do, it hadn't been jumping on top of him, wrenching the single sheet from head, then…

Kissing him?

What. The. Hell?

* * *

_**Wolf: **__voilà_

_**Lavi and Allen:**__ o.O…you're stopping HERE??!!_

_**Wolf:**__ Well yeah, I need people's opinion for the next chapter_

_**Lavi: **__Meaning…?_

_**Wolf:**__ Well, I was thinking either I make you two confess up straight away…OR! I make you dance around each other a bit more, make Allen's fever spike so that Lavi has to give him a cold bath, THEN make you fess up ^_^_

_**Allen:**__ A bath? I thought you said this was rated 'T' =S_

_**Lavi: **__Do you enjoy making Allen suffer or somthing?_

_**Wolf:**__ 1) the bath scene wouldn't be sexual, it would only be to bring Allen's temperature down and 2) yes I do ^_^_

_**Lavi and Allen:**__ o.O_

_**Allen:**__ Errr…Lavi, I'm scared =S_

_**Lavi:**__ Yeah, me to =S *pulls Allen away from Wolf* _

_**Wolf:**__ Sheesh…I'm not that bad, there are people who are ten times worse than me when it comes to making the characters suffer._

_**Lavi and Allen:**__ O.o !!!_

_**Wolf:**__ ^_^ so anyways, please review so I know what kind of ending you all want. Pay no attention to those two though, they don't mind either way ^_^_

_**Lavi and Allen:**__ O.O !!??_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Lavi:**__ *Look* Freaking heck! This is the longest chapter you've ever written! What is this world coming to?_

_**Wolf: **__Once again, your confidence in me is overwhelming -__- _

_So anyways, thanks sooooooooooo much to _NaruHinaforever, E. R. Burke, Voltairey, avikar, kikiyoinuyasha, Bluebell Ren, Aion Laven Walker_ and _sayomi-walker _for the lovely reviews and ideas!! I will be taking a few of them on if I can, or maybe use them in another fic ^_^_

_**Lavi:**__ Err…what kinda ideas are we talking about here? =S_

_**Wolf: **__…Err…hehe…just a few ideas on how they want the story to go ^_^''_

_**Lavi:**__ meaning…?_

_**Allen:**__ *reads reviews* o.O EEP!! Lavi!! Help!_

_**Lavi:**__ *reads reviews* O.O what the hell?!_

_**Wolf: **__^_^ I told you I wasn't that bad._

_**Lavi:**__ Since when has everyone turned so…_

_**Allen: **__Cruel? Evil? Sadistic? TT_TT_

_**Lavi: **__Yeah…=S darkxwolfxdemon DOESN'T own -Man people!! Thank God! -__-_

_**Wolf:**__ Hay! _

* * *

To say that Allen was shocked would have been an extreme understatement. Heck, Kanda coming into the room wearing a pink tutu and singing 'I'm a little tea pot' wouldn't have freaked him out much more than this.

What the hell was Lavi thinking? Why on earth was he was straddling him, and _kissing_ him no less? And more importantly, why the heck wasn't Allen at least _trying_ to get the redhead off him?

This last question made the younger exorcist's eyes widen even more (if that was even possible).

Why wasn't he trying to push Lavi off? Why was he just lying there, letting the elder do what he wanted to his mouth? He wasn't seriously enjoying this, was he?

The smaller male didn't have time to answer his own questions, because his full attention had been drawn to something wet and cold prodding at his lips.

That wasn't…was it?

It was.

Allen opened his mouth to gasp when he realised that it was in fact, Lavi's tongue that was attempting to push itself into his mouth. He only became aware of his mistake when he found his own mouth being invaded, not only by the other male's tongue, but with a mouth full of water as well.

Of course, the white haired boy's first reaction was to try to spit out whatever the unrequested liquid was, but found the exit blocked by a certain redhead. The younger male shut his eyes as he tried to concentrate on pushing the water out, and _not_ on how Lavi's tongue felt against his own.

Finally, the smaller exorcist begrudgingly swallowed the now slightly warm water down his throat, but even then, the older exorcist didn't remove himself from his position on top of the other male. On the contrary, the redhead pressed himself even further onto the smaller body below him, his hand making its way up to hold the other's face, his lips still attached to Allen's.

Okay, this was getting weird, thought Allen. Not only was Lavi not stopping, but he himself was…getting into it?

The younger exorcist was removed from his thoughts however, when the older exorcist suddenly jumped off the other, landing on his backside at the end of the bed. His face was now nearly as flushed as Allen's, his lips were as red as his hair and his breaths were coming out in shallow gasps. The smaller male was pretty convinced that he himself was in a similar state.

"S-s-sorry 'bout that, b-but it was the o-only way, t-to get you to take t-the pills." stuttered out Lavi, who was looking anywhere but the boy in front of him.

"Oh, r-right."

Allen felt his face heat up, although he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with his fever.

Of course. Why else would the redhead kiss him? Because he liked him?

Allen, feeling completely ridicules about thinking such a thing, suddenly found his hands in his lap incredibly interesting. The silence between the two stretched on.

"So…err…"

The younger male felt the bed shift as the older exorcist scooted over to the edge and stand up.

"You don't need anything else do ya?"

The white haired boy shook his head. He couldn't bear to look at Lavi right now. He must be disgusted at him for kissing back, even if the other wasn't technically kissing him. He was just making sure the younger took the medicine after all.

"Hay, um…you okay?"

Allen nodded, still unable to look at the other male, or even speak to him for that matter. His throat seemed to have closed up.

"Okay, so um…I'll see you later."

The boy in the bed listened to the elder's foot steps walk away towards to door, stopping for a few seconds to grab the bag he'd brought with him, before opening then shutting the door behind him.

"It meant nothing." Allen whispered. "He only did it because I was too stubborn to take those pills myself."

Yet, even as the white haired exorcist told himself this, he couldn't stop the single tear from running down his cheek.

_________

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Completly! One hendred percent! Idiot!"

Every word spoken was accompanied by a dull thud as Lavi hit his head on the wooden desk in front of him.

What _was_ he thinking? He was just meant to stay in that position long enough to make sure Allen took the damn pills, not stay there and map out his entire mouth with his tongue!

The teen's head came down once again onto the hard surface of his desk.

He was such an idiot.

Judging by the look on Allen's face, the younger had been completely freaked out by the whole situation, and who could blame him? It wasn't every day you had your so called 'best friend's' tongue down your throat when he was meant to be taking care of you. Who wouldn't be freaked out? And let's not forget the small detail of said best friend being the same sex, just to top it all off.

'Thud.'

Part of Lavi's brain was telling him that he'd probably have a rather large bruise on his forehead the next day, but a much larger part just didn't give a damn.

He didn't even know if the white haired exorcist agreed with homosexual relationships. If that was the case, the redhead just may as well tell Komui that Linalee was expecting his child and allow the mad scientist to tear him limb from limb.

Lavi shuddered at the thought. Okay, so being murdered by an overprotective brother wasn't the best of ideas, but neither was kissing Allen.

'Thud.'

Now what was going to happen? Would Allen even want to look at him anymore? Or even be in the same room as him for that matter?

Then of course, there was Bookman.

The redhead had decided a while ago that the bookmen rules could go to hell. Why shouldn't he be allowed to care for others? He was human wasn't he?

Maybe that was why the redhead loved Allen so much, because he'd given him back the ability to feel, not just pretend to, but to really feel his emotions again.

"At least Timcampy wasn't there to record it." Muttered the teen with his now aching head lying on the desk.

Indeed, the golden golem had been taken to the science department just before Allen had left with Linalee. Something about using him to improve the other golems in the Order. Not that Lavi was listening much at the time, but at least he knew that no one would find out about what had happened between to two boys.

Unless Allen said something…

No, Allen could be a bit dense from time to time, but he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

Now, the really big question was this: what was Lavi going to do now?

There was always the Komui option…no, that would just be messy (not to mention painful). He could ask for a long-term mission to avoid everything, but that was too much like running away from his problems, which was just plain cowardly. He could always just pretend that the whole thing never happened and hope that Allen didn't hate him, but once again, ignoring the problem was just as bad as running away from it.

The teen sighed.

He knew what he had to do, he was just too afraid of Allen's reaction to do it.

'Thud.'

Once again, he was so screwed.

* * *

_**Wolf: **__Hay where's Allen? He hasn't been 'making you feel better' again has he? =S_

_**Lavi:**__ Nope, he's hiding ^_^_

_**Wolf: **__o.O excuse me?_

_**Lavi:**__ He no longer feels safe around here with all the readers, so he's hidden himself until they've chilled out._

_**Wolf:**__ Right…so he can fight head to head with the Earl, yet can't hold his own with a bunch of readers?_

_**Lavi:**__ More or less ^_^_

_**Wolf:**__ -__-…okaaaaaaay. Just a quick note guys, I'm not 100% sure that I'll be able to upload the next chapter as quickly as I have been because I'm going to a mate's party this weekend and I wanna try to get all my homework done beforehand. _

_I promise I'll upload as soon as I can though ^_^_

_**Lavi:**__ With hopefully less Allen torture ^_^_

_**Wolf: **__Pfft…Yeah right! Dream on rabbit boy *evil laughs*_

_**Lavi:**__ o.O!! *totally freaked out*_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Wolf:**__ zZzZzZzZz…_

_**Allen:**__ (whispering) Lavi, what are you doing?_

_**Lavi:**__ Shhh…I'm changing the story a little…_

_**Wolf:**__ You touch my laptop, you die Bookman._

_**Lavi:**__ o.O…errr…hehe…Hay Wolf-chan! Sleep well? ^ _^''_

_**Wolf:**__ No bloody thanks to you *yawns*__Hay! I thought you were hiding Allen?_

_**Allen:**__ Well err…you see, you were taking so long to update that I thought you'd finished? ^_^''_

_**Wolf:**__ Sheesh…-__- Yeah, sorry about the wait guys, I had half a ton of things to do (still do actually =S) but I'm back now ^_^_

_**Lavi:**__ I don't know if that's a good or bad thing =S._

_**Wolf:**__ Shut it you! So yeah, once again, thanks to _Thiendrah, E. R. Burke, DarkAngelz200, dark-Yuuki-sama, Bluebell Ren, kikiyoinuyasha, Aion Laven Walker, Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare _and_ Water Fairy _for all the reviews, you guys rock! ^_^_

_**Lavi:**__ You've forgotten something again -__-_

_**Wolf:**__ errr…_

_**Lavi:**__ *sigh* Allen?_

_**Allen:**__ darkxwolfxdemon doesn't own D. Gray-Man and isn't making any profit out of this ^_^_

_**Wolf:**__ Pfft…yeah, what he said -__-_

* * *

Stupid, stupid Panda jii-jii! How long was the old coot going to keep him locked up in this insanely boring library with an insane amount of work to do?

Lavi would have just loved to hit his head on the desk again out of desperation, but that would probably only lead to yet _another_ kick to the head from the grumpy old man sitting next to him. Honestly, it was a wonder that the red head wasn't suffering from a severe concussion right now.

After falling asleep on his desk the night he kissed Allen, Lavi had woken up (with a killer cramp in his neck) completely ready to face the white haired exorcist and confesses everything to him. Sure, there was the risk of losing his friendship with the other boy, but the redhead doubted that Allen would stop being friends with him just because he liked him more than a friend.

Unfortunately, Lavi's plans were interrupted by an annoying, grumpy old panda, who managed to catch the redhead in one of the corridors, and took him (more like bloody dragged in Lavi's opinion) to the library, where younger of the two was told to 'stop lazing around and do you're Bookman duties'.

Half an hour, and three kicks to the head later, the teen found himself sitting at a table completely hidden beneath a large pile of books and papers that needed to be filled in and/or filed.

All this was two days ago.

Lavi's hand was screaming at him as he filled out the 58,6234th and final report. Just one more paragraph, one more sentence, one more word, and…

"It's about time you finished, idiot boy."

"Well maybe if you hadn't given me so much to damn well do, I wouldn't have taken so long you crusty old Pand-"

WHACK!

Once again, the redhead found himself nursing yet another lump forming on his head.

"How many times am I to tell you to watch your tongue?" said Bookman angrily, while grabbing one of the piles of files and making his way towards the library's double doors.

His apprentice immediately noticed the old man leaving the library. Hope sprung up in his chest, his headache and worries about a possible concussion momentarily forgotten.

"Dose this mean you're releasing me from my imprisonment?" Lavi asked hopefully.

The older man grunted in annoyance.

"You are to help me move these papers to my chambers, then yes, you will be permitted to do whatever useless activity you deem fit."

For probably the first time since joining the Order, the redhead didn't complain about the extra work. The sooner he got this done, the sooner he could talk to Allen. Unfortunately, moving 58,6234 reports from one room to another wasn't a five minuet job. It took both exorcists nearly a whole hour to perform the task.

When they were finally done, Lavi practically flew down the corridor before the old man could change his mind about letting him go (it wouldn't have been the first time that the younger of the two had thought that he was home free, only to have his hopes crushed by another mountain of paperwork to be done).

Okay, thought the redhead as he slowed down to a walk when he was completely positive that the old Panda couldn't catch up with him, where would he be able to find the white haired exorcist at this time of day?

Of course, the cafeteria was the first place that came to mind, so a few minuets later, Lavi found himself in the large gothic styled hall full of chairs and tables to eat off of. One glance around the place however, told the teen that Allen wasn't there. The few people who were present, were all Finders or people from the science department who had somehow escaped work.

No one here had a mountain of food, or snow white hair.

"You looking for Allen-kun, honey?" Came a voice behind him.

Lavi turned around to find the Black Order's cook, Jerry, with a big grin on his face, and a tray of empty plates in his hands.

The redhead grinned back at the older man and scratch the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

"Hehe, yeah I guess I am. Have I just missed him or somethin'?"

"The little darling left about twenty minuets ago," replied Jerry, his face turning into a look of concern as he spoke. "He didn't look too good if you ask me. In fact, he hasn't looked too hot for about two days, now I think about it. The most he's asked for recently is just _one_ bowl of soup, or a cup of tea. I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming when I first heard. Didn't even ask for dango, poor little love."

The cook shook his head sadly as he thought of his once best customer.

Lavi frowned at the information given to him. Allen hadn't been eating? Did that mean he'd gotten worse?

Without even bidding the cook goodbye, the teen ran out of the cafeteria towards the younger exorcist's room.

Allen couldn't be that bad, he tried to reassure himself, as he raced around the corridors. If he was that bad, he wouldn't have been able to make it to the cafeteria. It was probably just a twenty four hour bug he'd picked up and was just being extra carefu…

The redhead could have sworn he felt his heart stop as he rounded the last corner before the smaller male's room.

Right there before him, lying face down on the stone floor was…

"ALLEN?!"

* * *

_**Lavi:**__ O.o!! OMG!! What the heck have you done to Allen?!_

_**Wolf:**__ Eeep!! *hides behind Allen* nothing I swear!!_

_**Allen: **__O.o…I think I'm going to go hide again T^T_

_**Wolf:**__ Oh com'on guys! I haven't even got to the good part yet…_

_**Lavi: **__What the hell??!!_

_**Wolf:**__ Eeep! Okay, I'm sorry for the short chapter guys, but seriously, my mates gonna kick my ass into the next centenary if I don't write our synthesis before next week (that girl can be seriously scary when she wants to be! =S). The next one should be better ^_^_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Wolf:**__ Okay, so I need to say a big thank you to _AnimePinkGirl, E. R. Burke, IcyFireGypsy, Thiendrah, dark-Yuuki-sama, Aion Laven Walker, SharinganJ _and_ NaruHinaforeve_r for all the reviews and support ^_^_

_**Allen:**__ An especially big thanks to stoneygeek who pointed out the spelling mistakes in chapters 5 and 6. She will be correcting them asap =)_

_**Wolf:**__ *whacks head* &#%ing spellings! I totally suck at them. TT_TT_

_**Lavi:**__ Seriously guys, don't hesitate to point out a spelling or grammar mistakes you might find in any of the chapters. Spellings aren't the authoress' strong point =S_

_**Wolf:**__ Pfft…I blame my teachers as a child. And don't even get me started on current English teacher. I can speak better English than her any day of the week._

_**Allen:**__ Well she is French._

_**Wolf: **__And your point being…? è_é Anyways let get on with the new chapter shall we? ^_^_

_**Lavi:**__ *sighs* You forgot the disclaimer AGAIN!_

_**Wolf:**__ Okay, okay…Sheesh, don't get your knickers in a twist _ So I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of it's characters…but give me time, I'm working on it =P_

_**Allen and Lavi: **__O.o!! Wha??!!_

* * *

"Shit! Allen! What happened?! Say something!" Lavi yelled, sprinting to the younger exorcist and rolling him onto his back. "Allen!"

"Uggh…too loud…" came a tiny voice, just barely audible.

The redhead felt like he could have cried with relief at the sounds of that voice, no matter how wheezy it sounded right now. He manoeuvred the two of them into a sitting position, with Allen's head resting on his shoulder, the redhead's arms wrapped securely around the younger's waist.

"…'vi…"

"Shhh…It's okay Allen, I'm here now. I'm gonna take care of you okay?"

Lavi's only response was a server coughing fit, where every rattling intake of breath seemed to cause the other pain. Suddenly, the coughing stopped, and the older male watched the other lean away from him to hack up a rusted coloured mucus onto the floor. The redhead flinched at the sight. Coughing up a mixture of phlegm and blood was not a good sign.

The effort of the whole dilemma had once again taken it's toll on Allen, who let his head flop onto the older exorcist's shoulder, his skin covered in sweat, making him shiver. The redhead placed his hand on the younger boy's forehead and grimaced at the heat beneath his palm.

The fever had gotten worse.

Judging from touch alone, Lavi guessed that Allen's temperature had probably reached about 104°F. That was about 6°F more than the body's average temperature, and 2°F away from possible brain damage.

Not good.

With this information in mind, the older male lifted the surprisingly light body into his arms, and began making his way through the corridor, doing his best not to jolt the other too much as he moved.

"…'vi…where…?"

"To the infirmary," Said the older exorcist, easily guessing what the younger wanted to say. "They can treat you properly there and make sure you don't get any worse."

Allen, however, was having none of that.

He made a noise of displeasure and began wriggling in Lavi's arms, doing his best to escape the elder's hold, even if his movements were making the walls around him spin.

"Allen, stop that! You're going to make me drop you if you're not careful."

The white haired exorcist didn't care. He was _not_ going to the infirmary unless he really was at death's door, and even then someone would probably have to drag him there.

The redhead stopped walking for fear that he really would drop the younger boy if he wasn't careful. After all, he hadn't thought that the other would start trying to get away from him.

A sudden thought hit Lavi.

What if Allen was still mad at him for that kiss? What if he couldn't stand the redhead touching him anymore?

The thought made Lavi's heart clench. Sure, he knew he'd screwed up, but surely Allen would forgive him, right?

"Err…listen, Allen. I know you're probably still pissed at me for… before, but if you can just put up with me until I get you to the infirmary, I'll…I'll leave you alone, okay?"

It hurt to say that, but if that was what Allen wanted, Lavi would respect his wishes.

"D'nt…w'nna g't t'e…infirm…mary…" the smaller male managed to rasp out. His shortness in breath was making it nearly impossible to form normal sentences. The vertigo wasn't helping much either.

"Eh?"

The older of the two knelt down on one knee, allowing the younger to lean up against his other bent leg, which gave Allen more space to breath and talk.

Somehow, despite the flushed face, the shivering and the fevered gaze, the white haired exorcist still managed to give the redhead a glare, before taking a deep breath and saying quite clearly:

"Infirmary…no way."

It probably took the elder about five seconds for the other's statement to sink in. When it finally did register, Lavi couldn't stop the relieved smile from making it's way to his face.

Allen wasn't trying to get away from him because of what had happened, he was trying to get away because he was being his usual stubborn-ass self and refusing to go see the nurse. The redhead nearly laughed at his own stupidity, but was brought back to reality by the smaller exorcist's wheezy breaths.

Okay, so the older teen had two choices: He could ignore the headstrong exorcist and take him to the infirmary, where he would be sure that the other would be treated properly and be back on his feet within no time. Unfortunately, that would also mean that Allen would be well enough to kick the redhead's ass for taking him to the medicine smelling, unnaturally white prison, where abnormally strong and scary nurses roamed free (okay so no one liked going there, including Lavi). Then of course there would be the silent treatment that the older exorcist would receive for about a week afterwards.

The red head bit his lip as he thought about his second choice.

He was pretty sure that Allen had pneumonia, an inflammation of the tissues in one or both of the lungs and was usually caused by a viral or bacterial infection. Of course, there was a higher risk of catching the infection when the immune system was lowered due to a recent illness, like the flu for example. Lavi was quite sure that he could treat the white haired exorcist on his own, but there was a chance that the other male could develop bronchopneumonia (bronchitis as well as pneumonia) or pleurisy, which was when the two thin linings between the lungs and the ribcage become inflamed.

If Allen came down with either of these two illnesses, the older exorcist would have no choice but to take him to the infirmary, no matter how bad the smaller male kicked his ass afterwards, at least he would be well enough to do so.

The red head was brought from his thoughts when he felt the younger exorcist burry his face into the crook of the other's neck, obviously trying to get more comfortable. Almost automatically, Lavi's hand came up and began massaging the other's scalp near his temple. He smiled when he heard Allen sigh in content at his action.

"Alright Moyashi. I'll protect you from the demon nurse for now. But if I can't get your fever down soon, I'm gonna drag you there whether you like it or not. Got it?"

His reply was a small nod, a weak punch to his chest and a rasped out "'tis All'n…".

* * *

_**Lavi: **__Oh great! You've given him bloody pneumonia now? What's next? Tuberculosis?_

_**Allen:**__ Don't go giving her ideas Lavi!_

_**Lavi: **__O.o…Opps._

_**Wolf:**__ Chill will ya? I was only going to give him bronchitis at first, then I noticed that the symptoms I'd written corresponded better with pneumonia._

_**Lavi:**__ So why didn't you just change the symptoms?_

_**Wolf: **__Because I couldn't be assed to rewrite the damn chapter ^_^_

_**Wolf: **__G__ive me a shout if I've totally screwed up on the medical definitions I've used here. The next chapter should involve the bath scene I mentioned before._

_**Lavi:**__ Dose that mean Allen and I get to-_

_**Allen and Wolf:**__ *KO Lavi* NO!! Perverted baka usagi!! __

_**Lavi: **__…_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Lavi:**__ What the…? She's sleeping again!?_

_**Allen:**__ Shhh…leave her alone Lavi, she's tired._

_**Wolf:**__ Correction, she was sleeping. Is it so difficult to keep your voice down you stupid rabbit?_

_**Lavi and Allen: **__Yes._

_**Wolf: **__*sigh* Probably just as well, I got a few apologies to do =S_

_**Lavi:**__ Oh great, now what have you done?_

_**Wolf:**__ Chill, it's no biggie…kinda…*coughs* anyways I'm really sorry guys, but this isn't going to have the proper bath scene I promised you last time. Mainly because I'm completely knackered and I think I've already made the characters a tad OOC __

_*Sigh* Ok, so a big thanks to _IcyFireGypsy, E. R. Burke, stoneygeek, dark-Yuuki-sama, Aion Laven Walker, sayomi-walker _and_ Foxfire32_ for all the wonderful reviews ^_^_

_**Allen: **__Big thanks to thoughs who pointed out the mistakes made in the last chapter, they have been redone ^_^_

_**Wolf:**__ *yawns* Lavi, you do the disclaimer will ya? I can't be assed right now…zzzzz…_

_**Lavi:**__ o.O Wow! She really must be tiered. Okay, so Wolf-chan doesn't own D. Gray-man or any of it's characters, and I seriously doubt that she ever will._

* * *

Even though Allen wasn't very heavy, Lavi had to admit that after carrying him through three corridors, his arms were beginning to ache.

"I can…walk, Lavi." The younger boy had wheezed out when the redhead had picked him up and began to make his way through the hallways.

"Aww, but that means I don't get to hold you Moyashi-chan." The elder of the two said jokingly.

Lavi wasn't sure if the white haired exorcist's blush was due to the fever, or to what he had said. In any case, Allen didn't protest at being held by the other male (although he did mutter something about not being a bean sprout). The redhead couldn't help but grin slightly to himself when he felt the other rest his head on his shoulder.

Maybe he had a chance after all?

The older exorcist didn't put the smaller male down until they had reached his own room, and even then, it was only to be able to open the door. Lavi almost felt guilty when he had to disturb Allen from the nap he had been having in the other's arms.

The younger lent on the redhead heavily while the other searched his pockets for his key, before finally opening the wooden door and leading the smaller male inside.

Thankfully, no one had seen the two while walking down the corridors, and Lavi was grateful. He had made a promise to Allen after all. He wouldn't have been able to keep it if he had had to explain to someone exactly why he was carrying the younger male, bridal style no less.

Okay, thought the redhead once he'd closed the door behind him. First thing's first, he had to bring Allen's fever down, else it would be a one way trip to the infirmary for both of them (the head nurse would probably skin Lavi alive for not bringing the younger male to her sooner).

Suppressing a shudder at the thought of having the old woman unleash her anger on him, the older exorcist steered the younger towards a door at the other end of the room.

Allen, who had been half asleep since the elder had put him down, found himself in a small bathroom, complete with a joint shower and bath in one corner, a toilet in the other and a sink with a cabinet underneath placed between the two.

"My room's one of the last rooms with it's own bathroom." Lavi explained, answering the smaller male's unasked question.

Ever since Komui was placed at the head of the Black Order, a new public bath had been built to replace the old private ones. Even though the Asian styled bathhouse was incredibly beautiful, the white haired exorcist always felt self conscious while bathing in front of the others, mainly because of his left arm.

Allen was removed from his thoughts at the sound of running water. Blinking out of his daze, he saw Lavi bent over the tub, fiddling with the taps. He himself was sitting on the closed toilet seat while Lavi done his work.

"…'avi…?" He croaked. Damn it, he sounded like a complete idiot. But the pain in his chest made it difficult to breath, let alone talk.

Fortunately, the redhead seemed to understand the younger's one word sentences.

"We need to bring that fever of yours down." The elder explained. He stood up from the bath, drying his hands on his trousers. "This is the best way I can think of to get it down. Any higher could cause a seizure y'know."

Allen grimaced, not only at the thought of having a seizure, but also at the thought of having a bath which was meant to lower his temperature. That meant that the water was going to be freezing, as if the white haired male didn't feel cold enough.

A slight tugging at the ribbon around his neck made the younger look up. Lavi removed the red piece of material from his collar, then began to unbutton Allen's waistcoat. Once that was removed, the redhead looked at the smaller male, to find that his face was now bright red. The elder suppress a grin.

"You know, you could help out, unless you want me to do everything."

The comment made Allen's face redden even more. Lavi was now completely sure that it had nothing to do with the fever.

While the older exorcist checked the water level and the temperature, the smaller male began to remove the rest of his clothing like the other had instructed.

Lavi didn't seemed to be bothered about his participation in the 'non kiss' the two had shared the other day. Maybe he'd just let it pass? But then, why had he thought that Allen was pissed at him when he'd first found white haired boy? The redhead wasn't the one to have done anything wrong, was he?

Allen's thoughts were rudely interrupted by yet another coughing fit, the coughs forcing his already painful lungs into hacking up whatever foreign substance that had settled there. He lent over the sink as he felt his body force the foal tasting mucus pass his pharynx and into his mouth, from where he immediately spat out into the white bowl beneath him. The taste made him heave slightly as he lent against the porcelain, his legs suddenly unable to support his body weight.

It was only after the room stopped spinning that Allen noticed that someone was holding his hair away from his face, as well as holding him securely around the waist. He looked up to see Lavi's worried face looking down at him.

At any other time, the younger boy would have probably been highly embarrassed about being held while only being dressed in his boxers, but right now, he was just too tiered to care.

"As much as it sucks, coughing up that crap is a good sign. Mean's that your body is fighting whatever's making you ill." Lavi said gently.

The white haired male gave a small grunt of understanding and allowed the other to lead him over to the now full bath tub.

The red head decided to let the other keep his boxers on to have his bath. The chances were that, if he did remove them, Allen would kick his ass into next week for being a pervert once he was well enough to do so.

But when Lavi began helping the younger exorcist into the tub, he found Allen clinging to him like a child would their mother when scared.

"Com'on Allen. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but it'll do you good." He said reassuringly. The younger however, shook his head.

"Too cold." He whispered into the elder's clothing.

Lavi sighed. If Allen didn't want to do something, then it didn't get done, full stop.

He didn't want to push the smaller male into the water, because that was just be plain cruel (Lavi remembered all to clearly being pushed into ice cold water as a child by Panda to reduce whatever fever he had at the time. Not something he wanted to experience a second time around).

The redhead looked at the shivering exorcist in his arms, his eyes closed and his face still flushed from his fever.

The elder bit his lip.

"What if I came in with you?" He asked. He felt like hitting himself for suggesting such a stupid thing. Now what was Allen going to think of him?

To his surprise, the white haired boy didn't recoil in disgust, but looked at the redhead with, was that hopeful eyes?

"Would…you?" The younger rasped out.

It took a few seconds for Lavi to come to terms with Allen's answer. When he finally did, he smiled softly and pulled the other closer to his chest.

"Sure thing, Allen."

* * *

_**Allen: **__*reads chapter* Do you think I'm out of character Lavi?_

_**Lavi: **__Well I guess people tend to act differently when they don't feel well. _

_**Allen: **__Well I'm sure Wolf will rewrite it if it's really that bad._

_**Lavi: **__More than likely. She still sleeping by the way?_

_**Allen:**__ Err…yeah I think so, why?_

_**Lavi:**__ hehe…*pulls out black marker*_

_**Allen:**__ Oh no -__-" Okay, so please review to let Wolf know if she needs to rewrite this, and she'd probably apologise now if the next chapter is late, if she wasn't sleeping right now ^_^_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Wolf: **__*punches Lavi*_

_**Lavi:**__ Oooowwww!!! What was that for?? TT_TT_

_**Wolf:**__ For drawing on my face!! Do you know how long it took me to wash it off??_

_**Lavi:**__ Hold on! How do you know it was me?_

_**Wolf:**__ You signed your bloody name you idiot._

_**Lavi: **__…opps…^_^''_

_**Wolf:**__ grrr…Okay, I'm really, really sorry about the late update guys, lycée has been trying to deprive me of a social life, and I'm not going to go into slight writer's block I had T_T__**, **__total pain in the backside _. Anyways, big BIG thanks to _SharinganJ, E. R. Burke, IcyFireGypsy, Thiendrah, Alchemy Goddess Kitsune, SecretTenshi, Aion Laven Walker, Micael-sama, dark-Yuuki-sama, blood-stained-rag-doll _and _sayomi-walker_ for all the reviews and support, you guys are great!! ^_^ _

_**Lavi: **__Don't hesitate to tell her about any OOC or spelling mistakes you may pick out people ^_^_

_**Wolf: **__*sigh* For once, I agree with bunny boy here. Honestly, my sleep deprived mind is having trouble writing at the mo. So pointing out any mistakes I make will help out a lot._

_**Lavi:**__ True…Wolf-chan doesn't own D. Gray-man!! ^_^_

_**Wolf: **__*punches Lavi* They already know! You stupid rabbit! -__-_

* * *

Lavi never was very sure how he got himself into the situation. Even years later, while thinking about the past, the redhead would often think: "What the hell was I thinking back then?"

Whatever he had been thinking, Lavi didn't regret it.

After getting over the shock of Allen not accusing him of being a pervert (for once), the redhead had striped himself down to his boxers and somehow managed to persuade the younger exorcist into the cold bath water with him.

Lavi had to admit, sitting up to his chest in cold water wasn't exactly pleasant, but feeling of another warm body next to his skin made it more bearable.

Allen continued to shiver as he sat between the elders legs, his back leaning against the other's chest. Even with the redheads warm arms around him, he was still _freezing_. He couldn't remember ever being so cold in his life. His trembling wasn't helping with the pain in his chest either, although he had to admit that his head did seem to feel more clear, as though a fog had been lifted. The shivering only increased when Lavi began mopping his brow with a wet washcloth, a _cold_ wet washcloth.

The redhead felt slightly guilty for provoking the younger male's trembling further with his actions, but he knew it was for his own good. He was pretty sure that the fever had started to decrease in any case.

"You alright?" he asked, as he continued to wipe the other's face and neck.

"S-s-so…c-c-c-co-ld…" came the stuttered reply. Lavi felt Allen snuggle closer into his chest, seeking warmth.

"Five more minutes and we'll get out, okay?"

It as quite obvious that the white haired exorcist didn't want to spend another five minutes in the bath, but he nodded anyway.

"Th-th-thank…y-you…"

The elder of the two raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"What for? I'd have thought that you'd be cursing me right now for making you freeze you're ass off."

Allen gave a half hearted chuckle, but stopped when he started coughing into his hand again. Once he'd gotten his breath back, he looked up at Lavi and smiled softly.

"F-f-for…l-lookin'…'fter…m-m-me…"

The redhead stared at the other in shock for a few seconds, before returning the gentle smile and burying his face into the slightly damp white locks beneath him.

"Anytime, Moyashi."

" s'Al-l-l-len…" stuttered the smaller male from the crook of Lavi's neck.

The elder laughed quietly and gently pulled the other closer, lending him what warmth he had.

The two sat there for a while, the comfortable silence only being broken occasionally by Allen's small coughs and wheezy breaths.

After what Lavi judged to be just over five minuets, he lifted himself out of the water, pulling the younger male with him, and stepped out over the tub's side and onto the towels he'd laid out beforehand.

Allen stayed glued to the redhead's side as the older exorcist fumbled around for two more towels to dry themselves with. Although his shivering had increased, Lavi was relieved to find that his temperature had dropped considerably.

After tying a towel around his own waist, the redhead throw another, larger towel over the smaller exorcist's shoulders and began to rub his arms to try to generate some heat into the now cool limbs.

"I-I-I th-thought you w-were t-tr-tryin' t-to cool m-me d-down." Said Allen, grinning slightly as he felt the small amount of warmth being produced in his arms.

"Yeah, but we don't want you comin' down with hyperthermia either now, do we?" Lavi grinned back.

The white haired boy chuckled, but was once again interrupted by his lungs trying to rid themselves of the phlegm that had settled there. He felt the other's arms still around him, even after coughing up the disgusting mucus and washing it down the sink.

"I… hate….being…sick…" he rasped out while partly leaning on the white porcelain next to him, and partly on Lavi who was standing in front.

"Well, you'd be weird if you did enjoy it," said Lavi while rubbing Allen's back soothingly, "unless of course you're Komui and you're trying to get out of work."

The younger of the two laughed, and was glade to find that the movement didn't provoke another coughing fit.

Now that his head felt clearer, Allen became aware of the fact that he was standing in nothing but a pair of wet boxers and a towel, with his best friend's arms wrapped gently around him. Not that he minded, he was just glad that the other wasn't mad at him for before. He didn't think he'd be able to cope if the redhead thought he was even more of a freak than he was.

The thought made Allen's heart ache. At least he still had Lavi's friendship, that was all that mattered.

The older exorcist frowned slightly at the other's change of attitude. One minute he was laughing, the next he looked, well…sad. What could have brought that on?

"You alright, Allen?" he asked.

The smaller male looked up, and gave a small smile, although it was obvious to the redhead that it was fake.

"I'm fine…Lavi, just…tiered…"

Lavi wasn't buying it, however, he decided to let this one slide and put the other to bed.

Maybe he'd find out later on when Allen didn't feel like he'd been kicked in the chest anymore.

"Alright, I'll lend you some pijamas, okay?"

"You don't…want me…to…leave?"

The redhead was surprised at the other's question. He tried to catch Allen's eye, but the other refused to make eye contact by lowering his head.

" 'Course not baka, now come on, let's get changed before I turn into a popsical myself."

The younger nodded, pulling the towel closer around himself, but didn't move.

"Allen,"

The younger glanced up slightly, but still didn't catch the others eye. Lavi's hold on him loosened slightly.

"I didn't…I mean…You're not angry at me are you?"

The redhead hated sounding so insecure, but he was beginning to worry that he'd over stepped his boundry or something.

His question made the other look up at last, his expression a look of shock, worry and maybe guilt?

"What? No, of…course…not." Allen rasped out between coughs, "I just…don't want…to be…a bother."

Lavi sighed, and pulled the younger closer to his chest, burrying his face into his hair again.

"Baka moyashi. You're not a bother, and you never will be. Understand?"

Allen hesitated for a second, before nodding against the elder's chest.

"It's…Allen…baka usagi." He muttered in reply.

* * *

_**Lavi: **__Kinda short isn't it?_

_**Wolf: **__Hay! Be grateful, it was going to be even shorter but I managed to add a bit extra. Argh…I think the sappiness in this is going to strangle me -__-. I'm gonna need to write some angst after this. _

_**Lavi and Allen:**__ o.O!!…Not good._

_**Wolf:**__ Oh chill! I haven't even began to think up a story line yet._

_**Lavi and Allen: **__*sighs with relief*_

_**Wolf: **__Sheesh…okay, I'll try to upload the next part a little faster guys, but I can't make any promises =S_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Wolf: **__Omg! I'm back!! =D_

_**Lavi: **__o_O Shit!! Allen! Wolfs come back as an Akuma!!_

_**Wolf: **__What the..?? Eeep!!* __Dodges__ Lavi's hammer*__BAKA!!! Who the hell did you think it was?? Allen's eye would have activated if I was an Akuma!! Urgh…I've been back for less than 5 seconds and the rabbit is already doing my head in __

_**Lavi: **__You still could have told us if you were still alive!! I was so worried TT_TT_

_**Wolf: **__Pfft…yeah right, you were just worried that you and Allen wouldn't get together at the end of the story._

_**Lavi:**__ …*coughs* mayyyybee ^^"_

_**Wolf: **__Urgh, idiot -__-. Anyways, I'm really really REALLY sorry guys about the late update. I promise the next one will be faster ^_^._

_Big thanks to _IcyFireGypsy, SharinganJ, stoneygeek, Bluebell Ren, Aion Laven Walker, Alchemy Goddess Kitsune, Razeasha, Micael-sama, 'caus i said so thats why, _and_ dragonheart3 _for the support and anyone else who added this as a fav ^_^_

_**Lavi:**__ Wolf dosen't own -man!!!! =D_

_**Wolf:**__ You missed saying that didn't you?-__-_

_**Lavi: **__Hell yeah =P_

* * *

It had been four days since Allen had shared a bath with Lavi, three of which he'd spent stuck in bed, under said redhead's strict orders.

At first, it hadn't been too bad. After moving around so much with a fever, the younger exorcist had only been too glad to stay in bed and regain his strength, and spent most of the first two days sleeping.

He often worried about Lavi though. The elder of the two only left Allen's side to retrieve food from the cafeteria, or to use the bathroom. He was even willing to sleep on the floor, to give the white haired exorcist more room on the bed, but the younger male refused to let him do so, and the two had ended up snuggled up together under the same quilt at night.

"You can always go to see the others you know, I'll be fine on my own." Allen had said after waking up to find Lavi in his usual chair next to the bed.

The elder had shook his head in reply.

"And come back to find your fever spiking? Yeah right."

"But what if you catch whatever I have?"

Lavi grinned and lent over to pat the younger's head.

"Don't worry about me Moyashi, just worry about getting better, okay?"

Allen didn't know whether to feel touched by the redhead's caring attitude towards him, or annoyed to think that the other male didn't believe that he could look after himself. In any case, by the fourth day the situation was beginning to get on Allen's nerves.

"Honestly Lavi, I'm perfectly fine now. I can go to the bathroom on my own thanks."

Said redhead raised an eyebrow while looking sceptically at the other male.

"Riiiiiiiight…this is coming from the guy who insisted that he was fine - even though he could barely stand on his own, then said the same thing just two days ago and would have probably knocked himself out on the floor if I hadn't caught him."

Lavi grinned as he watched a blush form on Allen's cheeks.

"No offence Allen, but every time you say the words 'I'm fine", there's a 90% chance that you're not. So forgive me if I don't believe you."

The white haired exorcist let out a sigh of annoyance. He was too tired to be having this sort of conversation with the redhead, who was probably just as stubborn as he was.

"Fine," he said gruffly, "but don't leave the door open this time. You've no idea how uncomfortable that makes me feel."

After having been to the bathroom, Allen lay down again on the bed while Lavi took up his usual post on the chair.

Allen had to admit, since the redhead had been looking after him, he was feeling much better. His fever had almost completely gone thanks to the pills he'd been given (which he'd been smart enough to take this time), as well as the fresh air coming from the open window and the cool wet cloth on his forehead when his fever showed signs of increasing.

"Have you heard anything from Bookman recently?" Allen asked, turning over to his side to face the elder. He'd been wondering about this for a while now, but had always seemed to fall asleep before asking.

Lavi stretched in his sitting position until his shoulders clicked before answering.

"Panda jii-jii left for a mission about three days ago. That's why he had me working so hard for so long the other day, he wanted to get it all done before he left.

Allen nodded in understanding.

"And how come you didn't go with him? You normally do."

Lavi grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Well… I was meant to, but I just said that I thought I was coming down with something to get out of it. The old coot hates being ill, so he left with Kuro-chan (sp?) instead."

The white haired boy frowned at the other.

"When on earth did you tell him that? I don't remember anyone coming in."

"Don't worry Moyashi-chan, Reever told me when I bumped into him in the cafeteria the other day and I asked him to pass my message onto the old panda. I even mentioned that you were spending all your time in the woods training for the past week so no one would ask questions."

The younger male nodded in understanding, glad that he wouldn't have to explain his absence to everyone in the Order, who would probably all be panicking right now if Lavi hadn't had the sense to make something up. He was just lucky that neither of them had been needed for missions lately.

"Thank you." Said Allen quietly.

The redhead looked up from the book he'd just picked up.

"What on earth for?"

"Just, well, everything I guess." Replied the younger exorcist, turning his gaze away from the piercing green eye that was observing him.

"I mean, most people would have just sent me to the infirmary, seeing as it's just the normal thing to do, and they would know that I was being well looked after while still being able to get on with their day to day lives.

"But you…You've barely left my side. You took it upon yourself to look after me, even though you've got a load more things you could be doing. You put up with me even though I could barley do anything for myself but was too stubborn to admit it. You even let Bookman go on a mission without you. I know you say that he annoys you to no end, but anyone can see how much he means to you."

Allen looked up at the now wide-eyed face and gave a small smile.

"You don't know how grateful I am to you, Lavi. I only hope that one day I can return the favour."

For a moment, the elder just sat there looking at the smiling white haired boy in front of him. Then a smile graced his own lips.

"L-Lavi?"

"Stupid bean spout," came the redheads voice from Allen's shoulder as he hugged the younger male close, "do you honestly think I gave a damn it you were just being your-stubborn-assed-self even while you were ill? That's just a part of who you are. Besides, I hate going to the infirmary just as much as you do. Like hell I'd let you go there if I could help it."

Allen felt his eyes prickle as he listened to Lavi. His smile widened as he wrapped his arms around the redhead and buried his face into his shoulder.

"It's Allen, stupid usagi." He muttered.

Lavi chuckled but didn't remove himself from the other male's hold.

For a few minuets, the two of them sat quietly on the bed, their arms wrapped around each other, content smiles on their faces.

"Lavi?" Came Allen's small voice from the other's shoulder.

"Hmm?"

The younger frowned slightly in thought.

"Wont Bookman be angry if he finds out you only said you were ill to get out of the mission?"

Lavi gave another small chuckle before shrugging, not moving from the position he and Allen were in.

"Yeah, more than likely. I'll probably get a few kicks to the head and a pile of work to do. Not like I care though. This is totally worth it."

There was a small silence, then…

"What do you mean?" Asked Allen, in barely more than a whisper.

The redhead sighed and loosened his hold on the younger exorcist, but didn't let go completely.

"I don't mind, because I get to spend time with you. Even if you are ill, I don't care. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." He replied in a small voice.

Lavi felt the boy in his arms stiffen as he spoke. He closed his green eye, waiting to be pushed away, waiting for the other to be highly embarrassed about the situation and to pretend that the whole conversation hadn't happened.

"Do you really mean that?"

Lavi's eye snapped open. Then, very gently, he pulled away from the other's hold just enough to be able to study his face.

The white haired exorcist stared back, his silver eyes flowing with emotion: thankfulness, adoration, fear, hope and…love.

Lavi smiled.

"Yeah, I do."

Then he lent forward and placed his lips gently onto Allen's pale pink ones.

To say that Allen was shocked would haven been an understatement. But instead of imagining Kanda in his pink tutu like last time, he smiled and wrapped his arm tighter around Lavi, pulling him closer to kiss him better.

The kiss wasn't long or passionate, but sweet and gentle, as each boy tried to let the other know his feelings without words.

'_I love you'_

'_I've always loved you'_

'_Thank you'_

Allen pulled away gently after a few moments, and couldn't help laughing slightly at the pouting look on the other boy's face. It was quite obvious that Lavi didn't want to stop.

"I'm guessing that wasn't to force feed me my medicine again?" Allen asked chuckling.

The redhead grinned.

"I think I'd prefer giving you your meds like that, make it more interesting."

Allen laughed again.

"As much as I'd prefer it that way, I'd rather not risk you catching whatever I've got."

Lavi lent forward and placed his forehead against Allen's. He smiled as he felt that the younger's fever was almost completely gone.

"Then I guess you'd be able to return the favour by looking after me." He whispered before pressing his lips onto Allen's.

* * *

_**Lavi: **__STRIKEEEEEE!!!! I kiss Allen!!! =D *dances*_

_**Allen: **__You couldn't have waited until I was better, could you Lavi??_

_**Lavi:**__ Awww com'on Allen-chan, you know you liked it. And just wait for the next part ;)_

_**Wolf and Allen: **__o_O…PERVERT!!* Lavi*_

_**Lavi: ***__Out cold*_

_**Wolf: **__Stupid rabbit -__- okay guys so like I said before, I wont be doing any lemons for this fic because, lets face it, it's hardly fair on Allen after just getting over a bad fever =)_

_**Allen: **__What the??...You're being _nice_???? o_O_

_**Wolf: **__Well yeah, I do have a heart you know._

_**Allen:**__ Could have fooled me -__-_

_**Wolf:**__ Hay!! Pfft…anyways, one more chapter to go guys ^_^_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Lavi**__**: **__You said you'd update faster than the last chapter!! =O_

_**Wolf**__**:**__o_O EEPP!! *__dodges random flying objects__* Okay! I'm sorry! Really really, really REALLY sorry TT_TT._

_Okay guys I'm gonna make this quick because, let's face it this has taken waaaaay too long to write._

_BIG thanks to _microwave-very-nice, Zacky Breathless, Suo-Tama-chan, xxSnowxxAngelxx, the-ice-cold-alchemist, xbleedinglotusx, sayomi-walker, Aion Laven Walker, SilverKleptoFox, IcyFireGypsy, E., dragonheart3 _and anyone else who added this to their favorates/alerts, you guys make my day =D._

_**Allen and Lavi**__**: **__Wolf still dosen't own DGM!!_

_**Wolf**__**:**__ Give me time damn it! -__-_

* * *

"You stupid apprentice! How on earth did you come down with influenza when apparently, you haven't even left the building since my absence?"

"How the heck should I know? It's not as if I asked for this you stupid old panda-OWW!!"

Allen sighed from where he stood by the doorway, watching the two bookmen's reunion after having been separated for just over a week. Needless to say, it wasn't going very well.

"Com'on Gramps," came Lavi's scratchy voice from the safety of the blankets, "I can hardly decide when I fall ill can I?"

"Be that as it may, it is essential for a Bookman to avoid all illnesses as much as possible to be able to clearly record history. Now according to my knowledge, there have been no noticeable illnesses infecting this location for approximately thirty five days. Perhaps you would like to inform me as to how you came down with this particular one?"

Bookman stood next to the bed with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face. When no explication came from the lump under the covers, his expression started to become angry and he took a step forward towards the bed. A small cough stopped him from ripping the blankets away from his apprentice's face.

"Umm, excuse me, Bookman, but I think Lavi caught whatever he has from me."

The old man lifted a questioning brow towards Allen. Behind him, Lavi's green eye could be seen peeking out from its refuge. If it weren't for the elderly man's severe appearance, Allen would have probably laughed.

"Allen Walker?" asked Bookman, obviously waiting for a better explication.

Allen sighed.

"I came down with similar symptoms just over a week ago while on a mission. When I got back, I spent most of my time in my room thinking it was just a cold, but there were a few times I left to go to the cafeteria. Lavi found me during a dizzy moment in one of the corridors after lunch one day, and helped me back to my room. I imagine that it was then that he caught it."

Bookman fixed Allen with an analysing stare, as though trying to detect a lie.

The white haired exorcist looked back at the old man. He wasn't completely lying. Lavi _had _found him in the corridor and he _had_ helped the younger male to a room, just not his own that's all.

Allen thought it best to leave out the part about the redhead taking care of him for nearly five days straight. He was sure that Bookmen weren't meant to do that sort of thing, something about not getting involved with other people…

Just as Bookman's stare began to make Allen uncomfortable, he sighed and shook his head.

"You should have gone straight to the infirmary if you were feeling unwell Allen Walker. It would not do for you to be out of action because of a micro-organism."

Allen nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't realise how bad my condition was. I'll be sure to get a professional opinion before taking things into my own hands next time."

"Very well," said Bookman, before turning back to the lump on the bed, whose head had just disappeared into the covers again.

"I'd best be accompanying this brat to the infirmary."

The elderly man frowned at the whimper coming from the covers.

Allen bit his lip, wondering if he was about to push his luck too far.

"I could always look after him." He said casually.

As he expected, Bookman turned to look suspiciously at him while Lavi's shocked face appeared completely from the blankets. The white haired male shrugged.

"Why risk letting everyone else fall ill by putting him in the infirmary? We know that I won't become ill because I've already had it. It just seems more logical to me."

The look Bookman was now giving him made Allen think that he really had pushed his luck, and was just about to apologise when suddenly, the old man nodded.

"Yes, I see your point. It would be more logical for you to keep an eye on him, unless of course his fever were to spike, in which case I'd prefer you to take him straight to the infirmary. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Replied Allen, hardly daring to believe his luck.

"Very well." Said Bookman as he turned again to Lavi, whose head was still poking out from the covers.

"I will be back in a few days to check on your recovery. Don't think you wont be getting a large amount of work to do after all this is over you brat."

And with that, the old man left leaving the two bewildered exorcists in the room.

"Wow." Whispered Lavi, letting his head flop onto his pillow.

"Yeah, wow." Repeated Allen. He shook his head a little, then walked over to the redhead's bed and sat down.

"You know, I honestly thought I was done for. You've no idea how unforgiving that old git is when I'm ill. I owe you one Allen."

"Owe me one?" Allen repeated, as he watched the redhead cough into his pillow, "It's my fault you're like this in the first place, I can hardly see why you'd be grateful for that."

The redhead grinned as he grabbed onto Allen's hand.

"Maybe, but at least this way I get to look at your cute little face without the stupid panda breathing down my neck." He said, grinning as he nuzzled the younger's palm.

Allen felt his cheeks heat up at the other's words and actions.

"Stupid Lavi," he muttered angrily, looking away, "I'm not _cute_, so please refrain from using that word."

Lavi laughed, and swiftly pulled the white haired exorcist to lie on to the bed with him.

"Ouff! Damn it Lavi! Any other time I would have hit you by now!"

"Now, now Moyashi-chan, you're meant to take care of the sick and wounded, and yours truly is in need of a little TLC, don't cha think? And since this is technically _you're_ flu, who better to give said TLC than a certain white haired exorcist?"

Allen felt the heat spread from his cheeks to the rest of his face, and was grateful that the redhead was now holding him from behind and couldn't see.

"Honestly Lavi," he sighed as he felt the older exorcist nuzzle the back of his neck, "You're unbelievable. Goodness knows what I'm going to do with you."

He felt the other chuckle softly into his neck, making him shudder slightly.

"But you wouldn't have me any other way, eh? Allen-chan?"

Allen smiled, before turning gently around in Lavi's arms, wrapping his own arms around the other's shoulders and placing his cheek on top of the elder's head.

"No," he whispered into the soft red locks beneath him, "I wouldn't have you any other way, baka usagi".

Lavi smiled happily, before snuggling into his newfound human pillow and drifting into a gentle slumber.

_-*-FIN-*-_


End file.
